roblox_survival_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
Survival: Apocalypse is generally a very unforgiving game. Use this simple guide to help you gain a threshold on what's going on. Hotkeys At the beginning of the game, you have four essential tools on the left side of the screen: Forage Using the Forage tool takes an item from the world and places it in your inventory for later. This is essential for crafting, as you can gather everything in one place. You can click on something with this tool to forage it. Inventory This button displays your inventory. You can click an item from your inventory to place it in front of you in the world. This allows you, in conjunction with the Forage tool, to gather items and reloacate them for whatever purpose you deem necessary. Craft The Craft tool is arguably the most useful tool of the tools listed here. You can click on items in the world to craft them into new items, tools, or buildings. Crafting is essential to progress through the game, and you can find recipes for things to craft here. yea Drag Just like you would expect the Drag tool to do, it drags an item in the world to a new location. Useful for storing items, and performing special actions with items. Stats Stats are your most basic needs in the game. You have three stats, indicated by bars. Should any of these stats reach 0, you will die. In order to survive, you must keep these stats above 0 through whatever means necessary. Hunger Hunger is usually the first stat you see on the stat bars. Your hunger bar decays constantly as you venture into the apocalyptic wasteland, and eventually you will have to eat food to satisfy your hunger bar. You can find food basically anywhere, but as the game grows into its later stages players are usually forced to cook or grow food. You can consume food by clicking on it without a tool active. Your Hunger bar starts at 100 and decreases in minute intervals. Eat food to restore your Hunger. Thirst Thirst is the second bar on the stat bars. Unlike your hunger bar, your thirst bar decreases by higher intervals. You can satifsy your thirst meter by drinking liquids, such as water, soda, etc. Thirst can also be raised by some foods, such as Grapes or Blueberry Pies. The most common and effective way to get water is by using a Crude Water Filter. You can consume a drink by clicking on it without a tool active. Your Thirst bar starts at 100 and decreases by 5 every minute. Drink to restore your Thirst. Health Health is very different from the last two stats. Health is seperate from your actual health bar, which decreases when you are hit by a zombie or other player. Health is only decreased when eating Burnt Food, or when drowning. Health never decays naturally, but instead increases every minute. Your Health bar starts at 100 and increases by 5 every minute. Eat Burnt Food or drown or get hit by a zombie to decrease it. -- READ ME -- As of the Easter Update, Health is no longer a status bar. Items Items are things you find or craft. You can place items into your inventory by using the Forage tool. You can then place them down again for use using the Inventory tool. Items you carry aren't removed when you die, unlike tools. You can craft items into tools or buildings, or other items. You can find recipes for tools and buildings to create with the items you find here. Crafting items into other items uses the "Create Item" button while using the crafting tool Items can typically be found on the ground, and disappear when picked up as they enter your inventory. Massive bricks, such as a the giant brown brick, can provide an infinite amount of a specific item without disappearing, in this case Stock Wood. Players sometimes base around rarer resource piles to ensure their convenience. Items can be moved around using the Drag tool. Tools A tool is something that you store in your toolbar, which can be used from your hand. Tools are used to perform certain actions on things, such as engaging in combat or hitting Metal Blades. Tools can be crafted from items using the "Create Tool" button in the crafting tool, unlike items. Weaponry Weaponry, such as guns, are crafted and placed in the toolbar. Weapons are used to harm and kill zombies or other players. Many players prefer weaponry as opposed to other tools for protection or aggression. A weapon is an essential tool for any survivor, as they can kill zombies and threatening players. Tools Tools are used to perform actions on items so they can be used, consumed, or crafted along with other item. Tools ,especially hammer are crucial for progression as they are used for metal extrusion, which is required in order to build more complex stucture. Some tools can be used as weapons, albeit very weak. These are the list of tool that can be found ingame: * Bucket * Watering Can * Jerry Can * Hammer * Crowbar * Metal Bars * Crude Lighter * Pure Plastic Lighter * Torch * Radio Building Buildings are structures that are essential to any survivor looking to make any kind of settlement. Buildings usually serve some kind of purpose, such as barricades for claiming territory and keeping harmful and threatening players out. Buildings are absolutely essential for colonies of players, as their usefulness is shared throughout the colony. Buildings count as tools, and are crafted with the "Create Tool" button in the crafting tool. Colony A colony is a group of people who work together to survive. You can bring up the Colonies menu in the upper right corner of your screen. To invite a person to a colony, just type their name into the "Invite to Colony" zone, then click "Invite to Colony". If they accept, you have a new member of your colony. Players with a colony are less likely to be threatened by hostile players, especially if all players in the colony are armed with some kind of weapon. Colonies are likely to base somewhere on the map, where they place their buildings and items. However, players should be aware that others within the colony may betray them,so only invite ones you can trust. Also, you can't kill someone in your team if they didnt do anything to YOU. Category:Game Mechanics